The Good Neighbor
by BobWhite
Summary: The new agent gets shot trying to protect her neighbor. Now Don and the team race to find out who shot her and if he has been killing at random in Lincoln Heights for over ten years. R&R 2 find out more.
1. The Wrong Move

**Full Summary:**

Andrea 'Andi' McCord is the new agent on Don Eppes' team. When she tries to help her abused neighbor get away from abusive boyfried, she winds up getting shot. Her neighbor dies and the boyfriend comes back & tries to get revenge. What happens when he attacks her at the hospital? Will she be okay? And how does this attack on Andi and her neighbor lead to a little over 150 murders in the Lincoln Heights area? Will the one responsible finally be put away for good?

**The Wrong Move:**

Andrea McCord knew her neighbor was in trouble. She had seen the bruises on her everytime she got home from work. She had heard the fights at night & heard the breaking of glass. But Andrea couldn't do anything because she hadn't physically seen the fights. But Andrea was about to find out what it really meant to be afraid for her life. Andrea was about to risk her life for her neighbor.

She had gotten up early & gone out for a run before work. After showering and getting ready for work, she grabbed her purse, cell phone and keys and headed out the door, locking it behind her. _And they were at it again_. Her neighbor was yelling at the boyfriend, telling him to get out of her apartment. Knowing she should do something, she went next door to try to help.


	2. Shot

**Shot:**

I knocked on the door to my neighbor's apartment knowing this was going to make me late, but also knowing that I had to do something. The fighting stopped temporarily as someone came to answer the door. Sierra's head popped out the door as she looked at me.

"Can I help you Andrea?"

"I was wondering if everything was alright. You guys seem to be fighting more & more. Anything I can do to help?"

Jakub, Sierra's nboyfriend came to the door just as I finished.

"Yeah, you can leave. This is none of your business bitch!"

"Jakub, Andrea was just being friendly, besides you need to leave now, before I call the cops."

"No need to call the cops Sierra. I work for the FBI, so I am the cops."

"You didn't tell me your neighbor was FBI. You little bitch! Are you trying to get me thrown in jail?"

They had moved away from the door. He had raised his hand and smacked her hard. I rushed into the apartment to stop him, not knowing he was armed.

"That's enough Jakub. If you're not going to leave, then Sierra will. You need to learn how to treat the people you are with. Let's go Sierra."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. We got to the parking lot before he came after us. He made a grab for Sierra & she screamed. Everything happened in slow motion. Sierra's scream was cut short as a shot rang through the air. When I trei to run, another shot rang through the air and I was on the ground, a bullet in the back of my shoulder. He came and stood over me, but before he could pull the trigger again, he heard the sirens and took off. I was able to stay consciouse for a few more minutes but before the cops got there, I had passed out.


	3. FBI Headquarters

**FBI Headquarters:**

Colby & David, Liz & Nikki, & Don were sitting in the WAR room, working on the case they had been given that very morning. Andrea 'Andi' McCord, the new agent, had failed to show up yet & they could all tell that Don was getting angry. Charlie and Amita walked in with Lt. Walker of the LAPD.

"Look who we ran into on the elevator." _Charlie said._

"Het Lt. What bring you here?"_ Don asked._

"I was called to a domestic violence scene this morning. Well, at first it was domestic violence, but when we got there, it had turned into a murder scene. Anyways, one of the victims—she's still fighting to live right now—had an FBI badge in her purse. Does the name Andrea McCord mean anything to you?"

"Andi, are you sure it was her?" _David asked. The look on everyone's face's told him they knew who I was._

"Got her badge right here."

Lt. Walker handed the evidence bag to Don. They had just thought I had slept in, not gotten myself shot.

"Which hospital was she taken to?" _Liz asked._

"UCLA Medical Center. She was in surgery when I left."

"And the other victim?" _Colby asked._

"DOA. We believe Andrea and her were neighbors. Other neighbors confirmed that the second victim was constantly fighting with her boyfriend. So maybe yur agent tried to interfere this time & he got mad. We're trying to find him right now."

"We'll call Ian and get him over here to help out with the search. But first we need to get to the hospital. Charlie, you might want to get dad, he'll want ot be there. We'll meet you at the hospital." _Don finished._

"Will do Don, we'll get Larry too."

colby, David, Liz, Nikki and Don headed to the hospital with Lt. Walker while Charlie & Amita headed back to the campus to get Larry and Mr. Eppes, who had been taking classes at the Unniversity. Then the four of them headed to the hospital.


	4. The Hospital

**The Hospital:**

Once everyone was at the hospital, the real waiting game began. They had told the nurse that they were there to see FBI Agnet Andrea McCord & she told them that she would tell the surgeon that they were in the waiting room. They all sat down, waiting to hear from the doctor on my condition.

Six hours after everyone got to the hospital, the doctor walked out to the waiting room. Don and the team hadn't been told where Andi had been shot, they had just been told the she had been shot and was in surgery. Colby saw the doctor first and stood up, which alerted everyone else. They all turned to the doctor but it was Allen who spoke first.

"How is she doctor?" _Mr. Eppes asked._

"You must be Agent McCord's team. She is in recovery. The next 24 hours will be critical. She lost a lot of blood and we did lose her a few times during surgery. The bullet hit her in her right shoulder blade and from what the officers told me, it looked like she was trying to run when she got shot. Due to the amount of blood loss, we had to give her several blood transfusions. Unfortunately, she has also slipped into a coma. We were able to remove the bullet and repair the damage, but I can't say she'll have full use of her arm when she does wake up."

"Can we see her?" _Amita asked._

"Normally, under normal circumstances, only two people would be aloud at a time, but I'll make an exception this once. But only for a few minutes. The nurse will show you to her room. I'm being paged to the ER, excuse me." _He finished and they all heard his beeper going off. He excused himself and headed to the Elevators._

Don and the team, Ian—who had arrived at the third hour—Charlie & Amita, Larry & Mr. Eppes and Lt. Walker followed the nurse to Andrea's room, then went inside. They weren't expecting her to still have an intubation tube in her throat. They all saw how pale I was. And they all knew that Mr. Allen Eppes wouldn't leave my side until I was awake and being discharged.

"We'll take shifts. You guys go find who did this, and I'll make sure she's safe here. I don't think the nurses will mind."

"Keep us updated dad."

"Will do."

don, the team, Charlie, Amita, Larry, Lt. Walker & Ian left the room and headed out to their cars. They all headed back to FBI headquarters, including Lt. Walker. Any member of Don's team deserved full attention.


	5. Searching For Jakub

**Searching For Jakub:**

Once everyone was back at the FBI Headquarters, and the case from this morning had been given to another team, they started trying to find the guy that had shot one of their own. They started by going over Lt. Walker's evidence. Don sent Colby nd David to the crime scene and Liz & Nikki to both Andrea's & Sierra's apartments. If anything, they'd be able to find a picture of who this guy was.

Don, Ian and Lt. Walker went over recent cases with similar M.O.'s. In the LA area, they couldn't find any similar M.O.'s, but when they broadended theur search area, they came upon a surprising M.O.

**Crime Scene & Apartments:**

Colby, David, Liz and Nikki arrived at the apartments toether. As they got out of the cars, they knew that they were in for a bad scene. Instead of heading straight to the apartments, Liz & Nikki followed Colby and David to the Crime Scene. Flashing their badges, the officers lifted the crime scene tape.

What they saw almost made them want to leave, but they all had a job to get done. The blood pool netxt to the sidewalk was labeled Victim #1, the other was labeled Victim #2: Andrea McCord. The one labled Andrea McCord had a blood pool that none of them was expecting. It looked like Andi had nearly bled out waiting for help to arrive.

The agents were worried for me but couldn't do anything to help me except try to catch whoever did this to me and my neighbor. While Colby and David went over the evidence at the crime scene, Liz & Nikki headed to Andi's and her neighbor's apartment. Thinking they'd find more clues in the neighbor's apartment, they started their first.

Liz and Nikki flashed their badges and walked into the apartment, noticing right away that the fight had started there. They got busy trying to find any evidence to who this guy was. They were going through photo albums when Cloby and David walked in.

"Did you two find anything we can use?" _Colby asked._

"Other than the fight started here? Not much. Andi must have come out of her apartment and decided to try to help her."_ Liz said._

"She still a Jane Doe?"

"No, mail says her name is Sierra Hightower. She's got a letter from her parents. Maybe they know some more about the boyfriend. We were just about to check Andi's apartment. You two want to come? Or do you want to head back to the office?" _Nikki finished._

"Guess we could help. Four sets of eyes is better than two." _David said as they all walked out and into my apartment._

Liz and Nikki had Sierra's mail and photo albums. Nikki handed Colby Andi's apartment keys and he unlocked the door. All four agents walked in and weren't expecting to see what they saw.

The walls were covered in swords and knives. When they walked into the spare room, they saw a collection of trophies. They'd been taking photos of everything. There was also a safe, which they presumed had guns in it. They were half way through Andi's apartment when they got a call from Don, telling them to come back to the office.

They gathered everything up, took a few last pictures and left. They hadn't really figured they would find anything useful in Andi's apartment, but it had been worth the look. They left the apartment, locking the door as they went and headed down to their cars.


	6. A Surprising MO

**A Surprising M.O.:**

When Colby, David, Liz & Nikki walked into the 'WAR' room, they immediately noticed a whole lot more crimes on the board than just there own Agent's Case. All had confused looks on their faces. Don, Ian and Lt. Walker walked in.

"You guys have any luck at the crime scenes?" _Don asked._

"Some, we know that the fight started in Sierra's apartment and then moved to the parking lot. Not much to tell in Andi's apartment except that she likes competing in sword fights." _Liz stated._

"What?" _Ian & Lt. Walker asked together._

"Never mind. She's got an extensive collection of swords, daggers & knives. Also got a big trophy collection kind of put two and two together." _Colby said._

"Okay. Weird, but okay." _Ian said._

"How about you guys? Find anything we can use?" _David asked._

"In L.A., there wasn't any similar M.O.'s at all so we broadened our search to include smaller towns and came up with all these crimes. They are all in Lincoln Heights."

"Wait a second. Andi's neighbor Sierra got a letter from her parents. They live in Lincoln Heights. And I think Andi said she had some family that lives in Lincoln Heights as well." _Liz stated._

"Well that can't be a coincidence. We should call the Lincoln Heights P.D. and see if they have any suspects; see if they can shed some light on who our guy might be. Did you guys happen to find a photograph of the neighbor and her boyfriend by any chance?" _Lt. Walker finished._

"We found a bunch of photo albums. We didn't go through all of them, but we brought them back with to the office." _Nikki said._

"We were going to go through them thoroughly when we got back here. Has Allen called with any updates?" _David asked._

"Charlie was getting off the phone with him before your four got here. He took the data and him, Amita & Larry were putting dots on a map of Lincoln Heights as we were speaking. They should be done by now." _Don stated._

"And here they come now. Ian must have gone to get them as our conversation ended." _Liz said as she saw Ian next to Charlie._

"Hey Charlie, What'd dad say when you talked to him?" _Don asked._

"They took Andi off the ventilator but she's still got an oxygen mask and they believe she may be starting to wake up from her coma but they can't be sure."

"Well at least we have some good news. How about the map Charlie?" _Colby finished._

"Besides Andi and her neighbor getting shot, there were 25 more cases with the same M.O. They all center around Lincoln Heights. Now, judging by the dots we pinpointed on the map, our suspect has fallen into a pattern. He's made a spider web of his killings. We used tacks and string to get the spider web. One spot comes up more than the others. Now because of this, we believe he lives in that neighborhood." _Charlie stated and Amita took up where he left off at._

"We also used a trace sheet and moved from the first murder in the sequence to the next. Not only does it look like a spider web, but he's gone back to the same crime scenes and left more dead bodies. It's almost like he's familiar with the grounds he's covered. He essentially feels safe in killing his victims and leaving more than one body there because he hasn't been caught yet. Once someone starts noticing what he's doing, he'll eventually have to move away from the first spider web to a new spider web. We're still looking to see if there are any more Spider Web like murders out there. If there are, someone may have seen something and said something in that area."

"Where else are you looking?" _Ian asked._

"Well at the moment, anywhere in California. Then we plan on broadening our search again to include the rest of the Northwest just to be on the safe side." _Larry said._

"But at the moment, we still don't know how long her dates his victims before he turns violent, so we are assuming its the same guy for the time being, unless we hear differently."


	7. The Hospital Part II

**The Hospital Part II:**

Don & the team plus Ian and Lt. Walker, Charlie & Amita, & Larry headed back to the hospital. LHPD was to be contacted in the morning. Right now, they needed to see for themselves how Andrea was doing.

Allen was sitting in Andi's room reading a book and drinking coffee when everyone showed up. Looking up, he nodded to them as they all walked into the room.

"How's she doing dad?" _Don asked. They noticed that the intubation tube had been removed and an oxygen mask was now covering her mouth and nose, supplying the much needed oxygen._

"A little better. The doctor's say she's not out of the woods yet, but they were confident enough to take the intubation tube out. They're still going to keep an eye on her, but she should wake up by the end of the week. How about you guys? Find anything yet?" _Allen finished._

"Charlie, Amita & Larry figured out his pattern. Ian, Walker and I found out he's killed before. We'll be calling the LHPD tomorrow morning & see if they can shed some light on who this guy may be."

"Uh, LHPD? Who are they?"

"The Lincoln Heights Police Department. That's where the majority of the murders have taken place. That's also where Sierra's parents live and we believe Andi has family there as well." _Nikki said._

"That doesn't sound like a coincidence."

"Exactly what we said." _Liz said._

"So what's going to happen if they haven't figured out they have a serial killer on there hands? What do you tell them?"

"We hope that they know they have a serial killer on their hands. But if they don't know, we'll go down there and personally show them they do." _Don said._

"Let's hope they do know or they may feel a little concerned that they never caught him before. Let alone knew he was there in the first place. You guys eaten yet?"

"No, we were going to pick something up on the way here but figured there was a cafeteria for that. How about you, you eat anything?" _Charlie finished._

"Had an egg salad sandwich about an hour ago. Made a quick stop to the vending machine down the hall."

"You want to come down to the cafeteria with us?" _Don asked._

"I can stay here. I was going to anyways." _Amita said._

"Sure, I could do with stretching my legs."

"You want anything Amita?" _Ian asked._

"No, I'm not that hungry. I'll be here when you guys get back."

"Okay, see you in a while." _Liz said as the group made their way to the cafeteria._

Amita sat by Andi's bed and started talking to her.

"Hey Andi, we're all waiting for you to come back to us. You should have seen Don's face when he found out. Everyone thought you had just slept in. you need to wake up and help us catch this guy. In other news," _she looked over her shoulder making sure no one was listening before continuing,_ "I haven't told Charlie yet, but just between the two of us, I found out that I was pregnant. I went to the doctor this morning. So now you really need to get better. I need someone to help me tell everyone else including Charlie.

We're trying to catch this guy and it would really help if we had a name to put to him so we could get an APB out on him as soon as possible. And we believe we may have found a connection between you and Sierra and both of your home towns. Before we can go further in the case we need to know that you are okay. So please come back to us really, really soon." _She stopped; she didn't know what else to say. Liz, Nikki, David & Colby had mentioned that Andi had a collection of swords, knives and daggers as well as a lot of trophies. Maybe if she could bring some of what Andi liked to do to the hospital, it might help her recover faster. About ten minutes later, everyone returned._

Everyone stayed for another thirty minutes before saying their goodbyes and heading separate ways. Charlie & Amita headed to their house, Colby & David headed to their separate apartments, Nikki & Liz headed to their separate apartments, Larry to his hotel room, Lt. Walker to his house, and Don & Ian headed to his apartment. Ian would be staying on the couch for now, until the case was over.


	8. Lincoln Heights Part I

**Lincoln Heights:**

**Sutton Household:**

Eddie Sutton was having breakfast with his family when Charles, Sage and Lund showed up about the same time. Both Eddie and Lund had the day off and it was Saturday so the kids weren't in school.

"Lund what brings you here? Charles, Sage; Cassie, Tay and Lizzie are in the kitchen if you want some breakfast." _Jenn Sutton said._

"Thanks." _They headed towards the kitchen but Lund stopped them._

"Oh come on dad. You woke both Charles and me up at the crack of dawn. You banged on Charles' door until her finally answered. What's going on?"

"This has to do with everyone. Jenn, you might want to get the kids. You two, sit down." _Lund finished as Jenn came back with Cassie, Lizzie & Tay._

"What's this all about Lund? And why involve the kids?"

"The station got a call from the FBI Wednesday morning concerning cases that have gone unsolved since Eddie & I were in school. They say there's a serial killer here."

"WHAT?" _The kids yelled together._

"Are you sure?" _Eddie and Jenn asked together._

"Pretty sure; one of their agents and her neighbor were shot Tuesday morning. When they tried to find any similar M.O.'s within LA, they came up empty handed. They widened their search and found out 25 unsolved murders dating back to when we were kids. According to the FBI, he dates his victims for so long then kills them. The agent that was shot woke up yesterday morning and told her boss who had shot her and her neighbor. It's a guy we went to school with."

"Who?" _Eddie asked._

"Some guy named Jakub Petrowski."

"Mr. Petrowski? The Geometry teacher; but he couldn't hurt a fly." _Cassie and Sage said together._

"He's a teacher at your school?" _Jenn asked._

"Yeah, but he's more of a friend then a teacher. I've seen him around school; he's accepted by the students more than he is the staff." _Lizzie said._

"Meaning what?" _Lund asked._

"Well, when Mr. McCloud caught him eating lunch with a bunch of sixteen-year-old students, he reprimanded him in front of everyone. And then there was Mrs. Hightower who caught him in the girls' locker room during PE and reprimanded him in front of everyone again. He's always around the girls even when it's not his class. But everyone figured it was because he grew up with a lot of sisters." _Cassie, Sage and Lizzie explained together._

"From what I remember, he never had any siblings." _Lund said._

"He said he was a foster kid who always had girls coming and going from the group home he was living in." _Sage said._

"You guys aren't going to school until this guy is caught. I'll stay home and teach you myself. That goes for you two as well." _Jenn said pointing at Sage and Charles._ "Sage can stay with Cassie in her room and Charles can stay with Tay in his room. We'll get some stuff from your apartments later in the day."

"Sure, this outta be fun."_ The kids said together._

"Are the FBI coming down here, Lund?" _Eddie asked._

"Yes, they were going to inform the parents of their murder victim about their daughter. They're even bringing in a few people that have helped them on previous cases. They're supposed to be math geniuses."

"Which math genius?" _Lizzie asked._

"One of the Agent's brother, a Charles Eppes. Why?"

"Professor Charles Eppes? You have got to be kidding."

"Lizzie calm down. How do you know him?" _Jenn asked._

"He wrote the Math book on Friendship last year. And he's helped the FBI solve a bunch of cases. After I read the book, I looked him up."

"Remind me to read that book when this is all over." _Jenn said._ "So what do we do now?"

"Captain asked me to come get Eddie. We'll e working until he's caught. Sorry to ruin the day off."

"It's okay; just as long as this guy is caught."

"What about the injured agent?" _Charles and Tay asked, speaking up for the first time together._

"She has family that live here as well. She won't be able to work the case, so she's going to be staying with her family. Her team will aslo be staying with her family so they won't have to use a hotel. Besides, my guess is, it'll have more privacy then a hotel anyways." _Lun said._ "They'll probably want to talk to anyone who has had contact with him."

"That means, even though the kids won't be going to school, they'll still be questioned." _Eddie explained what Lund meant._

"


End file.
